


Animated Adoration

by BunnyFair



Series: Todd's Flower [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animated Armor, F/M, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She came to the town in search of its' mystery hero. Nobody knew what or who it was, but didn't complain as it saved their town from monsters. The only thing the people were certain of was it did respond to 'Red Hood'
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character
Series: Todd's Flower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The young scholar-witch mumbled to herself as she walked through the small town, glancing over her notes. The town was in a poor location and used to be attacked often by monsters quite regularly. However, fifty or so years ago, the monster attacks had slowed to a mere crawl.

People often cited a knight, but could never locate him to thank him. Money, food, drink, and other supplies had been left out in offering, but the food and drink were never taken. Eventually the people would learn that the mysterious man always took sharpening stones, weaponry, and sewing supplies when they were offered.

She'd come to find this knight. Townsfolk be damned, she was going to find him. The people called him 'Red Hood' due to the dark red cloak he wore, the hood always firmly hiding his face from being see. Whether the cloak was red due to blood or dye was anyone's guess.

She walked into the tavern, easily finding her way to an empty table in the corner. Smiling politely, she ordered a simple water and warm bread. Just for the time being, she assured the elderly woman.

She tapped her fingers as she glanced over her notes. "Who are you, Mr. Red Hood? A mercenary working for the little guy? No, that rarely happens. What about a knight? That sounds right, but also wrong. No human knight would leave the food and drink offered. As if knights bother to sew anyway..."

The elderly owner smiled as she set down her plate and cup. "We don't bother that young man and he doesn't bother us, miss. We thank him for his work keeping us safe and he continues keeping us safe."

She blinked and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, was I muttering out loud again?"

The woman smiled and gently patted her arm. "You're more than welcome to stay as long as you want, but please don't cause trouble. Red Hood don't like troubemakers."

She smiled politely and ndded, lacing her fingers together in her lap. "Of course, I'll be good and won't bother the nice man, miss."

The woman smiled widely and patted her shoulder. "Thank you very much, dearie. How long are you staying in town?"

She tugged a bite off her bread. "I'm not sure. I guess until I'm satisfied or my questions are answered. My name's Seraphina, by the way."

The woman nodded. "Nice to meet you, Seraphina. Now, if you need anythin at all, gimmie a holler."

Seraphina smiled and nodded. "Thank you, miss, I'll keep that in mind."

Seraphina turned to her notebook as the woman walked off. She nibbled on her bread, flipping through a few potential monsters in her bestiary. Nothing caught her eye, sadly. Except for one thing; animated armor. But those were few and far between, not to mention fifty years meant a powerful mage would've been the one to do it. And there hadn't been any powerful mages in the area for miles. Animated armor didn't wander away from their posts, nor were they often conscious enough to actually spend their time keeping a small town safe from monsters.

She softly sighed and bit into her bread, staring at the pages. Maybe it was a new monster. Oh fun.

Seraphina stayed at the inn for several days until something finally happened. She scurried downstairs, pushing past the scrambling inside to hide. She grinned widely, ducking outside. A swarm of keese flew around, screeching as they swooped and dived as a single unit down to attack people running to get inside.

She looked around at a scream of terror and sucked in a breath at a child scurrying away, tripping and falling onto the cobblestone road. She looked around and yanked a cloak off the hanger beside the inn door, holding it up as she ran over to the child. Practically throwing herself over the child, she held the cloak down tightly as the keese swarm swooped at them, their small teeth and claws scratching at the fabric.

She winced when some managed to tear the cloth and bit at her skin, biting her lip. She blinked at a sharp whistle and yelped at a small explosion. Peering up from her cloak, she stared as the armored man stood in front of them. Staring at the red cloak, she quickly wrapped the child in her borrowed cloak, pushing him towards a building.

She looked up when the swarm regrouped, significantly smaller. Red Hood reached for another small grenade on his belt and she stepped forward, taking a deep breath as she summoned her magic. She closed her eyes and raised an hand as the swarm neared them.

A fireball shot out of her hand, obliterating the swarm into ashes. She took a deep breath and stared when he turned to walk away, his cloak swaying behind him. She hummed softly, tilting her head to look up at the hood.

She straightened up and followed after him, easily keeping up with his long strides. He walked out of town and into the nearby forest, his head twisting slightly to peer at her. She followed him, determination set on her face.

He softly sighed and walked to his camp, sitting down in front of the small fire, leaning back. "What do you want?"

She crossed her arms, sitting down across from him. "What are you? You never take any food, so you're not human. You don't even take the money. You only ever take weapons, items to care for your weapons, and the occasional sewing tool."

He tilted his head. "Aniarmor. Can't remember who made me, must've been close to sixty or seventy years. Fucker's probably dead by now."

She frowned, her brow furrowing. "There's no way. Most animated armor doesn't last long unless someone's taking care of it."

He snorted, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I take care of me. Leather don't rust, so I changed out that old metal shit I was in. I kill for new leather when I need it."

She nodded, staring as he adjusted the hood, two bright green-blue orbs staring at her. "You really are animated armor."

He nodded, the orbs never blinking. "I was alive at one point. Got killed, shoved in a shitty suit of armor, and eventually ended up here. They need help and they're kind enough so I stay."

She nodded slowly. "Did you have a name?"

He leaned back, one glove against the ground. "Jason Todd. Won't believe how long it took for me to just remember that."

She smiled slightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You'd be surprised at what I've seen. My name's Seraphina Isley."

He hummed softly. "I'm actually pleased to meet you, Seraphina."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stared down at Seraphina as she slept, the low fire providing just enough light to see her face clearly. Her red hair was tied back in a loose braid but a few loose strands fell in her face. She slept under his long cloak, a pillow bought from the inn under her head.

He was honestly surprised she willingly slept outside with him in his little camp. The inn was much more comfortable than the ground, but she looked as comfortable as could be. She really just looked too soft to have to sleep on the dirt.

He watched as she shifted, her face twisting. He leaned over and grabbed the cloak as it slipped down, tugging it back up over her. She mumbled softly, settling back down as he gently brushed his fingertips along her cheek, faintly feeling the soft skin against the cool leather.

He would've smiled if he could. He would've let his fingers linger more if he could. He would've tasted the food she cooked if he could. He would've held her close to warm her if he could.

But he couldn't. He was a suit of mismatched armor with fragmented memories. He could replace pieces as they wore down or rusted, but he couldn't escape his eventual fate of the magic binding him fading. He would finally die and move on, eventually and for good.

He stared at her as she shifted again and leaned over to add some more pieces of wood to the fire, coaxing it back to life. Magic be damned, he wanted to live for once. he wanted to live and travel with her. He could take a beating from any monster if it meant keeping her safe.

He wanted to stay by her side. Be her twisted knight in armor. Be hers until she got rid of him or he died again. He wanted, for once in his second life, to actually live.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason tied his bag to the horse saddle, his red cloak firmly strapped on and his hood in place. He and Seraphina were leaving the town after some talking and she put up several protective wards around the town. The local monster populations had dwindled with his long-term work and she helped him clear out a few dens over the past few weeks. The wards were merely there as a precaution for the next couple weeks unti they wore off and the town would be on it's own again.

He looked over at Seraphina's laughter, seeing several kids clinging to her hands and pants. She smiled and gently coaxed them off, waving as she walked over to him. He tilted his head, a smirk audible in his voice as he said, "Your horse awaits, my lady."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the reigns, easily swinging herself onto the saddle. "No horse? They'd give you one if you asked."

He shrugged and looked back at the townsfolk lingering. "They need it more than me. Not like these boots wearing out will affect me much anyway."

She hummed and nudged the horse, glancing down at him as he walked beside the beast. "True. So, where do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. When was the last time you were home? Doesn't your family miss you?"

She smiled, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "My mom doesn't mind me being gone for a while. She knows I'll come home when I feel ready to. I usually send her a letter whenever a town has messenger birds."

He nodded. "Alright. I doubt my family miss me. I wasn't exactly Brucie's wonderboy."

She tilted her head, a small smile dancing on her lips. "Think he's still around? You've been in the armor for about sixty years right? Even normal humans live that long."

He shrugged, his orbs focusing on the path in front of him. "He's a vampire, he should still be alive."

She blinked and looked down at him. "A vampire? Are you related to Bruce Wayne by any chance?"

He looked up at her and slowly said, "Yeah, why?

She smiled and tugged out her map, folding it in a few different ways before holding it out to him. "Yeah, Wayne Castle isn't far from my home. Me and my mom live in the forest nearby."

He looked over it, his orbs glowing brighter. "Yeah, that's it. The town, Gotham, is it still there?"

She nodded, humming in agreement. "It's actually thriving. Let's go there. I can see my mom and you can see your family again."

He softly snorted, handing the map back to her.

She smiled as she tucked it away, taking note of his silence. She tightened her grip on the reigns and took a deep breath, inhaling deeply. And they were off, Gotham and Wayne Castle in their minds. Both a familiar and unfamiliar home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason looked around the town as he waked beside Seraphina and her horse, looking at the new buildings. He remembered when the town was still small. The blacksmith was a third of the size, the bakery was more of a small kitchen, the stable only held four horses, the list went on.

Now? Now everything was bustling and larger. There was a large market area, the stable looked large enough for over two dozen horses, the blacksmith had several people working, the bakery was it's own building and even he could faintly smell the fresh bread and sweets floating from it.

Gotham was absolutely thriving. He never imagined such a small town could be like this. And he was still here to see it.

He walked slowly beside her, taking in all the new sights. She smiled down at him as she guided her horse slowly to the large manor. It was midday and the entire town was busy, filled with so many people, every store and stall was busy, and the different scents of everything mingled together.

She guided her horse to the manor stable and hopped down, unstrapping her bags. He grabbed his and stared as a stablehand to undo the saddle. She thanked them and grabbed his sleeve, tugging him towards the manor.

He trailed after her, still looking around as he pulled her inside. "What the hell has Bruce been doing around here? It's so... busy."

She tilted her head slightly. "He's been making deals with local lords and getting Gotham on the map. It's in a surprisingly good spot for trade routes and a good rest area for travellers. Took him a few years, but look at it now. It's fantastic."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's.. wow."

She giggled softly, smiling widely at him. She tossed her bags in her spare room before turning down the hall. He stared at the paintings on the walls, some of them piquing his memories. He stopped at one, still holding her hand and making her stop.

She looked at him and turned to look at the painting. A young Jason smiled brightly, blue-green eyes practically shining mischeviously, and small freckles decorated tanned cheeks. Bruce stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder as if to keep him in place, and a small, soft smile gracing him as he looked down at the boy. The artist had seemingly captured them in a fond moment, freezing it in time.

"Seraphina, I see you've returned. I do hope you aren't dirtying my floors."

Jason turned at the accented voice, several memories coming to the forefront. Alfred smiled politely at them, his hands behind his back as he walked to them. Alfred seemingly hadn't aged a day despite being human.

Seraphina smiled and gently tugged his hand. "I wiped off my boots, don't worry."

Alfred nodded and looked at Jason, tilting his head slightly. "And, who is this? Or, rather, what is this? Enchanted armor of some sort, it seems."

Seraphina hummed softly, tugging Jason closer. "Well, technically his soul is bound to his armor."

Alfred hummed, staring at the floating orbs. "Well, I do hope he enjoys his stay. Alfred Pennyworth, caretaker of Wayne Manor first and foremost. I was about to prepare lunch, if you'll excuse me."

Jason suddenly stepped forward, one gloved hand reaching to him. "Alfred!"

Alfred blinked and straightened up, staring up at him. "Yes, is something the matter?"

Jason curled his fingers and nodded slightly, stepping closer to him. He lowered his voice and softly said, "I'm finally home."

Alfred stared at him, a small frown tugging at his lips. "I apologize, sire, but I... Jason?"

Jason nodded again, his orbs shimmering. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke again, "I'm home."

Alfred sucked in a breath and stepped forward, raising his hands to tug the hood down. He softly mumbled, "Jason. You're home."

Jason nodded and shifted before tugging the smaller man into a hug, gripping his shirt. Alfred slowly returned the hug, clenching his eyes shut. Alfred gripped the shoulder straps tightly, pressing his face into the tough leather.

Seraphina smiled softly and quickly wiped away a stray tear. Jason was finally home again. Home and with family again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason stared down at his gloves as they sat limply on his bed. His bracers hung loosely, mere shreds of magic keeping them attached. He was lucky it was taking it's time wearing off.

He'd been living at the manor again, in his own room across from Seraphina's. Bruce was surprisingly happy to have him home and held him tightly for several long minutes before practically pushing him to the library to sit and talk. Jason had spent several weeks just exploring the library, reading through books at a quicker pace than he ever could've imagined.

And now? It was slowly crumbling apart. His late-night chats with Seraphina were ending soon. Helping Alfred in the kitchen was ending again. Talking with Bruce about his family was ending.

He stared sadly at the leather bracers as they slowly fell, the magic waning further. He slumped forward and a muffled sob escaped him. It was fading too quickly, he was losing himself.

A soft knock interrupted him. He moved to stand up and crumpled, his boots sitting uselessly on the floor. He reached out partially, seeing his sleeve stretch out before falling limp.

Seraphina pushed the door open and gasped softly, her eyes widening. He looked up at her, his orbs shining dimly. She took a deep breath and fell beside him on her knees, holding her hands out above him.

He stared as her hands began to glow, feeling his pants fall onto the floor. She glanced at him, staring into his trembling orbs. He watched as her mouth moved, the sound muffled as if he was under water.

He slumped, faintly feeling her inside him. His sight began dimming and he focused on her, seeing tears run down her cheeks. Too soon, everything was happening too soon and too quickly.

In that moment, all he wanted was to wipe away her tears. To hold her and comfort her. To make her tears stop. To make her smile again.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing. There was nothing after death. Vast, endless nothingness.

Jason knew this.

He's died twice now, after all.

But this time, it was different. There was.. a light? Yeah, there's a tiny little ball of light. Wait, no. It was a big light. And painfully blinding.

He gasped when he was dropped onto a cold floor and pressed his hands down, pushing himself up to look around. Several beings of various sizes stood around him. Some tall and mighty like giants and others so small he could barely see.

He flinched when a small fairy darted in front of him, nearly blinding him in the process, and reached up to bat it away.

The fairy moved away and giggled. "Jason Todd, back from the living again. Oh but this time is different. There's magic swirling around you, inside of you, it practically is you."

He frowned and looked down at himself, seeing only his body.

She laughed. "Mere human eyes cannot see magic like this. This is magic in its purest form, after all."

A shadow suddenly moved and a voice echoed from it, "Stop teasing him. He does not remember what happened. Nor who he is."

Jason narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath before muttering, "Fuck you."

The shadow twisted quickly. "Oh?"

Jason glared at the shadow. "Yeah. Fuck. You. I know what happened, I know who I am. Sera... she was trying to save me."

A giant chuckled deeply, his voice echoing throughout the wide space. "Yes, the half-druid was attempting to save you. A fool's attempt."

Jason stood up, pointing up at the giant. "She is not a fool."

The shadow chuckled, a twisted, evil sound. "She is. She weeps for you, praying for some way to bring you back. Necromancy is impossible considering you don't even have a body."

Jason glared. "Who the hell are you? What is this place? How do you know what Sera's doing?"

The fairy smiled widely, fluttering closer to him. "We're messengers of the gods! We do their bidding and keep the balance of the world in check. But when you died a second time, well, the gods didn't appreciate that."

"Tell the gods they can kiss my ass! I'm not their little toy to play with!"

The shadow moved closer and Jason fought to force a shudder down. "Humans are nothing to the gods. What makes you so different?"

Jason curled his fingers into fists, standing his ground. "I'm Jason fucking Todd and I don't believe in gods who do nothing for their believers! What kind of god stands by and watches their followers die?! What kind of god lets a teenage boy die trying to rescue his mother?! What kind of god lets a man live again and fall in love before letting him die?! If you're a messenger of the gods, I got a message for them. Tell them they can kiss my ass."

The shadow's twisting slowed to a near stop and the fairy sat silently on the giants shoulder. They stared down at him. The room was going colder by the second. Jason stood his ground, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

The shadow suddenly smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth. "You are a mere child in the eyes of the gods, you are not even a believer. And, yet, you seem to have piqued their interest. Jason Peter Todd, you will be allowed anofher life. This one will be your last, but it will be a long one. Go. Be with your love."

Jason gasped when the floor disappeared, reaching up for the ground as he fell.

Jason decided, on his way into darkness, that he was god damned tired of dying.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason slowly took a deep breath, feeling warm air fill his lungs. Dim light danced behind his eyelids, warming his face and shoulders. He curled his fingers in the soft blankets underneath him.

He slowly blinked, taking in another lungful of air. He looked around slowly, taking in the room. He looked down at himself and slowly raised his hands, curling his fingers and flexing his forearms.

He pushed himself to sit up, yanking the blanket off his lap to stare at himself. He poked his thigh and slowly moved his legs, sitting at the edge of the bed. He blinked when his eyes dried and fet a smile break across his face.

He stood up quickly, bare feet hitting the rug. He yanked the door open and ran down the hall. Counting the doors, he yanked one open, his hands trembling as he stared at the woman staring at a red cloak in her hands.

She physically jolted and looked up at him, her red-tinted eyes narrowing as she tightened her grip on the cloak. "Get out!"

He smiled widely, her voice freely reaching his ears. He stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his bare chest. He held her close despite her struggling and let out a choked sob, feeling his chest tighten.

"Let me go! Get out of my room! Alfred! How the hell did you even get in here!?"

He laughed, feeling a tear escape an eye and run down his cheek. "Sera! It's me! I'm.. I'm alive!"

Seraphina faltered and curled her fingers, narrowing her eyes up at him. "I thought.. I didn't.. you.. Jason?"

Jason smiled widely and cupped her cheeks, his green-blue eyes staring down into hers. "It's me. I'm alive. I'm whole and alive and I can feel and hear and smell and taste and, and, I'm alive."

She nodded slowly and stared up at him. "You're okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks. "I'm really alive this time."

She sniffled and smacked his chest, shoving the cloak at him. "Well, put some pants on!"

He merely laughed and held her close, curling his fingers in her shirt. He was alive! Pants could wait a bit longer.


End file.
